1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast signal receiving apparatus that receives video signals and audio signals included in broadcast signal and outputs them to a monitor display apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus stores information relating to receivable channels as channel map information for convenience of a user. In particular, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus shown in JP 2004-320397 A, for example, judges whether broadcast signal is receivable or not with respect to channels other than channels which have been registered in a previous initialization of channels, and adds channel information of channels that the broadcast signal can be received into the channel map.
However, when broadcast signal of a channel among the channels initially registered cannot be received due to closedown, for example, information of the channel remains in the channel map, so that it damages the convenience.